Ears
by Lillia Enchanted
Summary: This is my Potterverse OC one-shot. Beatrix X Marvin, More about them on my profile page. In which, Beatrix has a crazy sceme, once again, and there is a ton of cute, little fluffiness. A great 60-second read for thos of you who need fluff on the go.


**J.K. rowling owns Hogwarts and stuff, not me! (But I do own Marvin Lupin, and Beatrix Gilder, eventually Beatrix Lupin, but not for a loooong time.)**

The Ravenclaw common room was at a cozy point of day, right before the extra-cirriculum potions class got out, and there would be a small wave of Ravenclaw students flooding into the common room.

Marvin wasn't reading anything particularly interesting on the navy blue couch that would be at an angle in the corner, and nobody but a select few knew why they never got around to shoving the couch all the way in.

A single pair of footsteps could be heard outside in the corridor, quickly tapping towards the common room entrance. A question was asked and answered in two familiar voices. Soon, a deep red haired mage padded into the room, her hair was flying in more directions than usual.

She quickly noticed the shapeshifter in the navy blue couch in the corner. Stepping lightly to the couch, she checked the corner with a quick flick of her emerald eyes, and sat down in a fluid movement, more gracefully than her appearance suggested.

"Beatrix, why are you out of potions so early?" Marvin questioned, looking up from his book for the first time. The girl bounced in her seat, making her seem less petite and elegant than she had moment ago.

"I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought, you weren't surprised at all," she said, a little dissapointed. The witch was referring to his powers, which he had a smaller amuont of control over than he would have liked. His hair and eye color would change to a default whenever he was surprised or startled, His hair would often change colors when he was absentminded, too.

"You never answered my question," he stated. Beatrix twiddled with a thread coming from one of the pillows.

"Oh, there was a potions incident, you know Helena Abbot? Let's just call her Helena rabbit," Beatrix explained as if it were an every day thing. Marvin decided he didn't want to know any more about it. Beatrix squirmed in her seat excitedly.

"What would you think of me if I somehow made my ears pointed?" she asked impatiently.

"What would you want with pointed ears?"Marvin asked.

"They're cool! When I was taking Helena to the infirmary, I saw some skin molding potion," Beatrix recounted. "I could probably find a way to reverse engineer some."

"I'm not going to help you on this endeavor, Beatrix," He told her reassonably.

"Why not?" the redhead asked, pouting. Marvin looked at the common room, which was still empty.

"Because I don't think you should," he said, eyes not leaving the marble fireplace.

"But why?" she demanded. Marvin sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"Because I like you just the way you are," he said. Beatrix's expression softened.

"That's sweet," She said. She crawled across the couch and kissed him, until the door from the girl's dorm opened with a drowsy-ish Selena coming through.

"Wonderful evening, isn't it?" the ginger nonchalantly said. The two people broke apart. Beatrix glared, and the seeker smiled in a humorous fashion.

"You're just like your great-great uncle," Beatrix growled.

"And how would you know that?" Selena challenged.

"Because I'm from the future," the offended one retorted. Soon came in the little Willow, carrying a long leash and a cooler.

"Selena! Did you just mess up another one of their moments?" The short witch scolded.

"Yes, yes I did," the other witch announced proudly as a the door opened, revealing a bunch of other students coming into the commonroom.

"You never take these things seriously," Beatrix moped.

"No, I just don't take you two seriously," the good humored girl replied.

"It's because you sold your soul to quittich," Willow concluded, "Now let's get out the door, before anyone else notices us." The two teenage girls rushed out of the room, leaving the couple with the crowd.

Beatrix leaned onto Marvin with his arm over her shoulder, watching the people go by.


End file.
